Familiar Faces
by Asukaforever92
Summary: Ganta can't understand why Shiro says their best buddies. One-shot.


A/N: Hello everyone I present you my first Deadman Wonderland fanfic. I caught this last year on the relaunched Toonami and really enjoyed it so I am re-watching the series and writing three fanfics for it. This is the first of the three and other two will follow suit.

Disclaimer: I don't own Deadman Wonderland

To say that Ganta Igarashi was having a bad couple of days would be an incredible understatement. Being framed for a massacre, forsaken by all those around him, convicted in a kangaroo court and sent to a sadistic prison would caused anyone to be depressed. As he walked down the hallway of Deadman Wonderland, he could help but feel totally miserable. However, there was one person that did help Ganta

"Ganta!" cried Shiro jumping out at him.

"Don't do that!" yelled Ganta jumping back.

"Why?" asked Shiro.

"You scared me." answered Ganta.

"Sorry." replied Shiro.

"It's fine." said Ganta.

"Good. Anyway, I brought snacks." said Shiro revealing a bundle of goodies in her arms.

"Thanks but, I'm not interested." replied Ganta.

"Okay." shrugged Shiro, who began eating pudding.

"Shiro, how long have you been at Deadman Wonderland?" asked Ganta.

"Most of my life." answered Shiro.

"That seems kind of sad.' said Ganta.

"I'm not sad." stated Shiro with a smile.

"I mean it's sad you've spent most of your life in a prison." explained Ganta.

"Deadman Wonderland isn't too bad." shrugged Shiro.

"I've only been here a few days and I've barely survived!" exclaimed Ganta.

"You don't need to be loud." huffed Shiro.

"Okay. I'm sorry." said Ganta.

"Besides, I'm happy here." replied Shiro.

"You always seems happy." noted Ganta.

"Now that my best buddy is here there's no need to be sad!" declared Shiro.

"You always call me that." said Ganta.

"That's because it's true." replied Shiro smiling.

"You always say we're best friends." said Ganta.

"Well we are." said Shiro.

"Whatever." sighed Ganta.

"Geez, you must be thickheaded." huffed Shiro.

"What do you mean?" asked Ganta.

"You are thickheaded." sighed Shiro.

"Whatever." said Ganta confused.

"If you don't remember then you're a hard head." stated Shiro.

"Shiro, I have no clue what you're talking about." said Ganta as he bumped into someone.

"Well. Look what we have here." said another inmate.

"Sorry." apologized Ganta.

"Hey, maybe you give me a night with your girlfriend here." said the man.

"Leave her alone!" cried Ganta trying to intervene.

"Piss off." spat the man.

"Leave Ganta alone!" yelled Shiro who kneed the man in the nose.

"You little bitch." said the man grabbing his bleeding nose in pain.

"Ganta is strong and brave like Aceman so leave him alone." said Shiro forcefully.

"Whatever." huffed the convict who walked off.

"Ganta, are you okay?" asked Shiro.

"Yeah." answered Ganta, "Hey Shiro, I got go now."

"K." replied Shiro.

* * *

Ganta left and headed down the hallway his mind buzzing. As he kept walking he came across Yo whose arm was still bandaged from his injury.

"Hey Ganta, I'm surprised to see you're okay." said Yo.

"What do you mean?" asked Ganta.

"Word spreads fast around inmates here. Everyone all ready knows about your little skirmish." answered Yo.

"Oh that. Shiro protected me." said Ganta flatly.

"Man, what's your problem?" asked Yo.

"It's Shiro." answered Ganta.

"Feeling like less of a man since she saved you." said Yo.

"No. She always calls me her best buddy and when she protected me, I had this feeling of deja vu." explained Ganta.

"That's weird." noted Yo.

"I had the sense of familiarity." said Ganta, "Like, I knew her before."

"That's weird." replied Yo.

"I don't remember Shiro at all but, it feels like I know her." said Ganta.

"Eh, it's probably nothing." replied Yo.

"Maybe but, I seriously can't help but feel it is important." stated Ganta.

"I never figured someone here for mass murder would be so emo." said Yo.

"You know I didn't do that!" exclaimed Ganta.

"Yeah. Yeah." said Yo.

"I'm sick of everyone blaming me for that." sighed Ganta.

"Sorry. Sorry." replied Yo.

"I don't know but, I I can't help feeling like I knew Shiro from somewhere." said Ganta.

"I'm telling you man, it's nothing." said Yo.

"Maybe you're right." sighed Ganta.

"Here's an idea, just ask her if you've met before." proposed Yo.

"Okay. I'm going to go now." said Ganta.

* * *

As Ganta took off, Yo narrowed his eyes watching Ganta. Once Ganta was out of sight, Yo left and headed to find Tamaki. The whole time his mind kept drifting away to his sister Minatsuki. Yo went to the office of the Deputy Warden and knocked on the door.

"Come in." said Tamaki clearly annoyed.

Hi sir." said Yo entering.

"Here to give a report on Ganta?" asked Tamaki curious.

"Sort of." answered Yo.

"Please go on." replied Tamaki clearly perplexed.

"Well, it seems Ganta might have met Shiro or at least he seems like he did. Ganta has become convinced he's met her somewhere before." explained Yo.

"Oh I see." said Tamaki.

"They've never met before, right?" asked Yo.

"Of course not." answered Tamaki.

"I thought so. I told Ganta it was just a coincidence." replied Yo content.

"And that is is." said Tamaki, "And now, if there is nothing else I am busy at the moment."

"Right sir." said Yo who left.

"Stupid boy. As long as he serves as a useful toy there I still have a reason to keep him but, once he looses his usefulness then I'll discard him for a new one." said Tamaki.

* * *

As we walked down the hallways, Ganta looked high and low for Shiro. However, he couldn't find any sign of her anywhere in Deadman Wonderland. He was about ready to give when he bumped into somebody again.

"I'm sorry." said Ganta.

"That's okay Ganta." replied Shiro.

"Oh Shiro, I was looking for you." said Ganta.

"I was here silly." giggled Shiro.

"I need to ask you something." said Ganta.

"Okay." said Shiro.

"Huh." replied Ganta confused.

"I'll share my pudding." said Shiro with a smile.

"That wasn't what I was going to ask." said Ganta.

"Okay then but, I'll still share my pudding." said Shiro.

"You really don't need to." replied Ganta.

"I'm your friend and that's what friends do." said Shiro.

"Um, thanks." said Ganta.

"We're best buddies. You'd do the same thing for me." replied Shiro.

"Um, yeah." said Ganta.

"That's what friends are for!" declared Shiro happily.

"I guess so." said Ganta.

"We are best buddies, right Ganta?" asked Shiro.

"Um, sure we are." answered Ganta.

"I've never had a friend as close ad you." said the girl matter-of-fact.

"That sucks." replied Ganta displeased.

"It's fine because I have you Ganta." said Shiro smiling.

"Thanks Shiro." said Ganta amazed.

"As long you as have a good friend than there's always a reason to smile." said Shiro.

"Who told you that?" asked Ganta.

"A lady doctor I saw when I was younger." answered Shiro.

"That's good advice." said Ganta.

"As long as I know you're my best buddy then it doesn't matter what I go through because you'll be there." replied Shiro with a smile.

"Of course." said Ganta.

"Hey, did you want to ask me something?" asked Shiro.

"It's nothing. It really doesn't matter anyway." answered Ganta.

A/N: So there is my first story and I hope you liked it. I also hope you check out my other two stories I do later on. Please review.


End file.
